Decisions to Make
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: Two new students arrive at the House of Anubis and begin to mess with the mystery and everyone's feelings! Will the Anubis House be the same again with these two running around?
1. Not a Chapter

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm writing this new fanfic and I was wondering if you could helpme with the OCs? I need them to be twins, a boy and a girl, but I'm not sure what they should be like. So if you could post your ideas and thoughts that'd be cool. And do it like the example below so it's easy for me.**

1. Guy's Name-

2. Girl's Name-

3. Style of clothes-

4. Their personalities-

5. Likes-

6. Dislikes-

7. Who in the house they should crush on/maybe eventually date-

8. Other-

**Thank you and I look forward to going through all of them and picking out the best! Thanks for the help!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	2. Who the Heck Are You?

**I decided that all the entries were really good so I'm going to take bits and pieces from them. Thanks 2funE4U, Tabyylynn, ramitora22, and Starlightchick for the help! I also forgot to put in a place for a description so I'm going off mostly on ramitora22's with a bit of my own stuff.**

**Important Notice- In this Mick is still there but Mara hates him because he cheated on her, later on I think I'll have him leave the house and someone else come.**

**Chapter 1- Who the Heck Are You?**

**Nina's POV**

I stared at the giant, silver spider in mine and Amber's room. We'd hidden it under my bed but I pulled it out a bit to examine it.

How were we going to get this thing through the threads? And the hooks, what do they mean?

I heard a door slamming from downstairs and immediately shoved the spider back beneath the bed and went downstairs to investigate.

When I reached the top of the stairs and looked down there were to people standing there with suitcases, a boy and a girl.

The boy was tall and lanky like Jerome but had short, coppery brown hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and was void of freckles.

The girl was much like him with the same hair, eye, and skin color. She had a sprinkle of freckles that were so light I almost missed them, and she wasn't as tall as the boy, only average height and her hair was long and curled.

The way they dressed though was way different from one another.

The guy had on some regular jeans, a comfy- looking and plain dark blue shirt, a black beanie, and some vans.

While the girl that was obviously his sister was wearing a single lacey glove on her right hand, a black leather jacket over a classy shirt that somehow went together quite nicely, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some rocking, lace- up combat boots.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I descended the stairs.

Both of them looked up at me and the boy smiled, "Yes we're new here and we have to report to someone named Victor?"

Aww, I was hoping for some more Americans of well British accents are really hot.

"Sorry he's not here right now but I can show where your rooms are," I answered giving them one of my best smiles.

"Thanks that would be lovely," the girl replied.

"Sorry I didn't get your name?" The boy asked.

"Oh yeah, my name's Nina Martin and you?"

I saw the girl stiffen a moment then took my outstretched hand, "The name's Ryanna Chadwick, but call me Ryan. And this here is my twin brother Aiden."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said.

"Anyways, Aiden your room is right down this hallway," I explained leading the way. At the end I turned the knob leading to Jerome and Alfie's room and pushed.

"Here you are Aiden," I told him, and then added, "You can just leave your stuff by that bed. Now if you'll follow me upstairs to our room Ryan."

We left Aiden and marched up the stairs leading to our room. "This is it," I said excited as I opened the door to reveal the room.

"Wow this is so great thanks Nina!" Ryan exclaimed looking at the walls.

I grinned, "I'll leave you unpack, supper will be ready in twenty minutes." I walked out and down the stairs happily yet a little worried.

It was going to be hard to keep secrets away from your roommate. Oh well, we'll find a way around it I guess.

I doubt that Ryan would snoop around she hardly seems the type of person that would.

When I entered the living room I saw Fabian and Joy sitting together having their 'Study Buddy' sessions.

Not that I'm jealous, we just need to work on the next part of the tunnels that's all.

Just then Fabian looked up and must have noticed the look on my face, but before he could say something I sat on the couch next to Amber pretending to listen to her talk about some celebrity couple.

"Nina? Are you okay? You're all spacey and are you even listening to me?" Amber demanded waving her hand in front of my face.

I looked at her and she raised her eyebrows expectedly.

"I'm fine, and I was listening to you. I agree, they make such an awful couple," I replied and she seemed somewhat satisfied with my answer.

"Who the heck are you?" Patricia asked suddenly and we all turned to look at her. Standing in the entrance were Ryan and Aiden looking somewhat confused.

Aiden was taken aback but manage to say, "Well we just moved in here, and my name's Aiden Chadwick. This is my twin sister Ryan Chadwick, and who exactly are you?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded not answering his question.

Ryan looked slightly pissed, "Why don't you back off huh? We're here because we applied and got accepted. What's your problem anyway?"

Everyone gasped, no one talked to Patricia like that.

But instead of flipping out Patricia cracked a grin, "A girl with some backbone huh? That's a refreshing change don't you all agree? My name's Patricia Williamson."

She and Ryan shook hands smiling like they were best friends already. "Who are the rest of you lot?" Aiden inquired coolly.

I like how in sure he was of himself, and how controlled not at all like Fabian was. He might help me get over the fact that Fabian likes Joy and not me anymore.

"I'm Alfie and are you two cloned aliens went to kill us?" I rolled my eyes but Aiden and Ryan thought it was funny.

"No Alfie we are not," Ryan answered smiling.

Then Amber started talking at a 100 mph, "Well my name's Amber, the tall one's Jerome, the sport-oholic is Mick we used to go out but broke up, the girl glaring at him and sitting next to Jerome is Mara my ex-roomie and they're broken up now because Mick cheated on her and Mara and Jerome like each other and Jerome is making it quite obvious but Mara hasn't noticed, that's Nina my BAFF, that's Fabian over there and he and Nina went out but they broke up and that girl next to him is Joy and she can't get it through her thick head that he just wants to be friends and still has feelings for Nina, and that guy over there next to Patricia is Eddie and they're so totally made for each other but they refuse to just admit it, Eddie tried but Patricia turned him done then he overheard her telling Joy that she actually did like him."

At the end everyone was blushing and Aiden and Ryan looked totally and completely confused.

"So wait," Ryan said then continued after a pause, "So that guy Mick went out with you then you guys broke up and then he went out with Mara and he cheated on her? Jerome and Mara like each other and same with Eddie and Patricia, and Nina and Fabian? The chick name Joy likes Fabian but he doesn't feel the same?"

Amber nodded.

"Anything else?" Aiden asked bobbing his head side to side, the gesture was kind of cute in my opinion.

Amber thought a second, "Well, Alfie and I went out but then we broke up, and Joy kissed Fabian but Fabian didn't know that it wasn't Nina because Joy had on the same dress and she stole Nina's mask."

I decided that now was the time to leave before Amber could embarrass anyone else anymore, though I highly doubted it was possible.

I stood up, grabbed Amber's arm, and began dragging her up to our room till supper was ready.

Once we got up there I noticed that Ryan had already set up her bed and put away all her clothes and only had her personal items left.

"Wow, she's way fast. She was only up here for what? Fifth-teen minutes?" I asked.

Amber nodded as we sat down on my bed. "Why did you drag me up here by the way?" Amber inquired cocking her head to one side.

"Because you were spilling secrets left and right and some personal stuff, stuff that I think people would rather keep to themselves. And besides I think the Aiden is pretty nice and I don't want him to think that I have feelings for Fabian," I admitted looking down at my hands.

"But you do!" Amber exclaimed and I just shook my head. It didn't matter if I liked Fabian because he likes Joy and she obviously likes him back.

Just then Ryan came through the door, "Supper's ready." We both nodded and followed her down the stairs to the table.

Vera had set up more chairs so now there were two chairs at each head of the table and four down the sides (the got one of those things that you pull the table and there's a space and you put the piece of table in there).

Patricia was on one end of the table next to Joy as usual with Eddie on her other side. Then from there it was him, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara. Beside Joy sat Mick, then, Aiden, Ryan, and Fabian.

The only open seats were on the end closest to the doorway where I normally sat.

I choose the spot next to Mara and Amber was right next to me so I wouldn't have to be close to Fabian.

"Here we go," Vera said excitedly as she set a pot of hot spaghetti down. Oh no, I thought when I saw the look Jerome and Alfie gave each other.

Hurriedly I grabbed some spaghetti, put it on my plate, and dug in hoping to eat as much as I could before the rest got thrown at everyone else.

While I admit food fights are fun and great, not getting any dinner was not.

I finished my first serving and smiled no food fight yet and now I don't have to hurry anymore.

"Hey Aiden, can you pass down the roll please?" I asked politely.

"Sure thing," he replied giving me what I thought was quite the flirtatious grin.

I stood up a bit to reach the rolls and unexpectedly got smacked in the face by spaghetti and sauce. I gasped as the cold substance hit me.

When I opened my eyes everyone was throwing food at everyone.

Amber ran out shrieking and I had casually retrieved the rolls and dipped them into the sauce while food was flying all around me.

Then I got drenched in cold water that made me jump out of my chair and scream.

I looked up to see Joy who was laughing her head off; of course she would be that big of a jerk.

"Nina!" two make voices exclaimed, I took my eyes off Joy's smirking face to see a Fabian and Aiden with some very worried expressions on their faces.

Fabian glared at Joy, "Classy Joy, really classy. Are you alright Nina?"

My heart squeezed and through the pain I managed to say, "Yeah, I just need to go change."

I fled the room tears in my eyes but could still hear it when Joy say, "She's fine! Why do you care anyways Fabes? You two broke up remember?"

"Because I still have feelings for Nina, and I have none for you!" Fabian retorted angrily. _What? Did I hear that right? Fabian still had feelings for me? I bet he's just saying that, I doubt that he means it._ Suddenly the new guy seemed a whole lot cuter.

**No One's POV**

"Because I still have feelings for Nina, and I have none for you!" The table was shocked into silence.

Joy looked like she wanted to cry and a second later she was outright bawling.

"Some move Idiot," Patricia snapped as she led Joy out of the room and up the stairs.

"Wow Fabian I had no idea you had it in you," Amber admitted nodding her head in approval.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Mara asked.

"Joy or Nina?" Alfie wondered.

"Both of them," she replied.

"I'll talk to Nina," Fabian instantly offered.

"No," Amber said.

"Why don't you go Amber?" Aiden questioned.

"Because, a guy needs to do this because Nina feels like Joy is better than her and Fabian was just saying what he said because he was angry and she doesn't think that he meant it, and a girl can't do it because she'd think that they'd just be lying to make her feel better," she explained as if it was obvious.

"I'll go talk to her," Jerome said and began walking away.

"Why you? You're hardly the pick-me-up kind of guy," Mick demanded.

Jerome sighed then began talking like someone would to a five year old, "Nina is like my little sister and she hardly knows you, Eddie, and Aiden okay? Now end of discussion."

And with that he left.

"Now Mara, and I are going to talk to Joy. You can come too Ryan if you want," Amber announced standing up as did Mara.

"No, that's okay you too go on ahead," Ryan told them shaking her head.

**Nina's POV**

I sat on my bed clutching my pillow and crying softly.

There was a timid knock but I didn't feel like answering. Eventually the person just came in.

"Go away," I told them weakly thinking it was Amber or Fabian.

"No chance of that," I looked up at the sound of Jerome's voice.

"Oh, it's you Jerome, sorry." He shrugged as he shut the door and came to sit beside me.

"That's okay Nina, now why are you crying?" he asked in his caring voice that he reserved for Mara his crush, Poppy his sister, and me his close enough to be his sibling.

I sighed deeply, "I heard what Fabian said, but I don't think he meant it."

Jerome shook his head, "He meant it."

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because, Nina. If Fabian liked Joy then he wouldn't be trying to impress you by learning hopscotch, I still don't understand that by the way, and trying to get you to forgive him. Honestly, he had no idea that it wasn't you, she had on the same dress, sorry about that, and she stole her mask. You two were partially identical," Jerome explained simply but still I didn't believe him.

"Look Nina. Joy is no you, you are nice, funny, sweet, pretty, and not at all Joy's equal. She is nothing compared to you okay? Fabian loves you Nina, not Joy. Even so Fabian and Joy have nothing in common, but you and Fabian do. You two were made for each other."

I frowned still though, "But Mara and Mick went out, they had nothing in common, same with Amber and Alfie."

"You do realize that Mick cheated on Mara and Amber and Alfie broke up right?" Jerome questioned and I nodded.

"I hate you," I told him teasingly.

"Why? Because you know I'm right and you don't want to admit it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well that's just too bad.

**Patricia's POV**

"Come on Joy, it's not _that _bad," I told her as she cried heavily on my shoulder. "Really it isn't," I insisted.

She glared up at me and I held my hands up in defense.

"It's not that bad Patricia? He loves Nina, not me. I really thought he did to, but no. Fabian only has eyes for that- that American!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

There was a tiny knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled but the door was pushed upon anyway and Patricia and Mara walked in.

"We came to see how you were doing. So?" Amber asked tentatively coming closer with Mara besides her.

Joy tried whipping her face but more tears kept coming.

"Why do you care? Since day one you've wanted Fabina to happen! Well you've gotten your wish, their together and I'll always be single!" she managed to get out in little, short gasps.

"Joy you'll meet plenty of guys that you think are the one, but they might not be and you'll get over it. I'm over Mick and I thought we'd grow up together and get married, have kids but we won't and I can accept that. Mara was the same with Mick and now she has Jerome," Amber explained softly sitting down rubbing Joy's back.

I have to admit it wasn't half bad advice.

"Umm Amber? Jerome and I aren't together," Mara pointed out.

Without even looking at her Amber replied, "But soon you will be so don't you worry yourself Mara. You know what Joy? Did you see the new kid Aiden? He looked like he'd be a cool guy. Or Mick, I've seen the flirting looks you two gave each other when we were dating and when Mara and Mick were dating. Give it a shot okay? You don't need Fabian to be happy."

Joy smiled at all of us and said, "Thanks guys, now if you excuse me I have to go apologize."

**Nina's POV**

Jerome and I sat facing each other playing a card game till my face wasn't so puffy and the embarrassment of crying was starting to wear off.

We were laughing when the door opened to revile Joy.

"Jerome? Could I talk to Nina for a second, alone?" she asked hesitiately.

Jerome looked at me and I nodded my approval. Joy slowly took Jerome's previous position on my bed and looked down at her hands.

"Nina look, I'm sorry about everything I did. I was jealous and couldn't accept the fact that you and Fabes had a connection that we never had. Everything I did was horrible and you shouldn't forgive me for kissing him in front of you and trying to steal him away, but I hope that you can find it your heart to at least not hate me? I'll gladly take tolerance if that's all your willing to share," Joy told me and I was a bit shocked.

I was silent as I pondered this. Joy kept looking back from me to her hands. She frowned and was about to leave when I put my hand on her arm.

"I forgive you. I want to be friends Joy, can we start all over? Pretend like nothing happened?" I asked holding out my hand and smiling.

She grinned back in response and we shook on it.

"Friends," she agreed.

**There's going to be more of the mystery don't worry and less mushy-ness next chapter (I hope). I just wanted a good emotional beginning and I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	3. Secrets

**Here goes the next chapter! Sorry that it took such a long time!**

**Chapter 2- Secrets**

**Patricia's POV**

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room where I took my usual seat next to Joy and Mara. We all ate in silence and then I noticed something was missing.

"Where's Ryan?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

On cue Ryan walked in and the guys' jaws dropped a little bit, and Alfie seemed to be drooling.

I saw Nina resisted the urge to slap Fabian out of it but she gave him her death glare instead.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Ryan snapped and sat between Aiden and Alfie who hadn't stopped drooling yet, that is, until Aiden gave him a threatening glare behind Ryan's back.

Everyone continued eating afraid to say anything, but I was still shocked. Ryan looked way different today, like she just decided one day looking regular was too much for her.

Her once copper colored hair was now had a black under layers which I have to admit looked pretty cool on her. But that wasn't the point.

She had on a long black sleeve shirt that kind of hung low on one side, and a black skirt that was shorter to one side and the other trailed lower.

She also had these cool looking black and gold sandals that looked like they were gladiator but in an older style, but that wasn't the weirdest part. She had on very distinctive Egyptian jewelry.

On her index finger sat a silver ring that had pretty intertwining threads, dangling from her ears I could she gold and blue earrings that sparkled in the morning sunlight, and finally around her neck was a gold scarab with a red gem.

The last thing that just blew me away was her kohl rimmed eyes, yet again Egyptian style. (**AN/On my profile**)

"Why the new look?" I asked suddenly in the midst of the perfect quiet.

Ryan looked up at me from her pancakes and shrugged, "Why the attitude?"

I can't say I wasn't a little taken aback. "It's not attitude, I'm just curious. Why the sudden change?"

She put her fork down slowly, "I wanted to try something different today, is that so wrong Patricia?" I shook my head still mystified at this girl.

Satisfied with herself returned to her pancakes, and I looked questionably at Nina.

She gave me her _Sibuna-meeting-later_; I gave her a little nod as I sneaked a peek from my food to Ryan's appearance.

Coincidence she just and her twin show up so suddenly without any warning and then Ryan decided to go all Egyptian on us? I don't think so.

They must be hiding something I can feel it… But what exactly?

**Ryan's POV**

So maybe it wasn't the best idea show off my Egyptian stuff the second day but it was kind of funny to see their panic faces wondering what was up.

Also the gaping looks had almost made me burst out laughing. What chumps? Soon they'll all be dead and my father will be avenged finally!

Sharing a room with Amber and Nina was going to be awfully hard, what with Nina being the entire reason Dad was dead.

Whatever torturous thing my brother and I do they deserve every single bit of it, those rotten twits have absolutely no idea what they've done and now they'll pay.

We're working for a close friend of our fathers to get what is rightfully ours and get revenge. He's called the Collector and he's quite the villain if I do say so myself.

I can't wait to see what he has planned for these insignificant fools.

Soon, very soon they'll all be gone.

**Aiden's POV**

"Way to be subtle Ryan, they aren't stupid they'll know that we know _something_," I fumed.

Only Ryan would be pig-headed enough to pull a stunt like this and purposely show off her Egyptian attire.

"We have to keep low," I insisted as I paced back and forth in front of her. She looked bored and vaguely annoyed but I didn't care.

I decided to hit her where it hurts, "Because of you now we might not ever avenge Dad, and you're the reason he's gone. You owe this to him."

She stiffened at the mention of our dear Father. Standing up she walked over to me threateningly.

"Don't go there Aiden. You and I both know that I'm not the reason he's dead. If it wasn't for me finding the Collector we wouldn't have this opportunity for revenge. Isn't that what we came here for? To see them suffer like he had? Don't tell me your changing your mind now brother," she spat angrily.

I set my jaw firmly and grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Time that you listen to me now okay Ryanna? I'm not going to let you ruin all of this by being a stubborn, thick, idiotic cow alright? You aren't the one in charge, I am so listen up. You are going to get close to Nina and Amber, find out what they know, and if necessary follow them. Don't dare suspicions to you, me, or the Collector," I growled and for the first time ever Ryan didn't bit back a response.

"Good, now go see what they're up to," I commanded and eagerly she scampered out of the room.

I hated being like this to her but she wasn't known to always think with her head first. Dad had trusted me to keep her alive and if I had to scare her into doing so I would.

No one is going to take my sis away from me ever again.

**Nina's POV**

"Okay guys, so we agree that there's something up with Ryan and Aiden yes?" I asked as we sat in our usual clearing.

Everyone nodded.

"Then now we just have to figure out what is up with them. What do you guys suggest?" I questioned.

Patricia of course was the first to come up with an idea, "We could trick them into accidently spilling?"

I nodded thinking about is, "Anyone else?"

"Why can't we just ask them?" Amber wondered but I shook my head.

"Bad idea Amber, they might be dangerous and we can't risk it," I answered and Amber seemed to understand.

"No one else has any thoughts? Fine, let's go with Patricia's plan then. How are we going to trick them exactly?" I asked and there was silence as we all thought about it.

Fabian was the first to come up with something, "We could drop hints about the search and see what they do? Or we could make one of them so angry by playing dumb that they explode and tell us?"

I smiled only Fabian would be smart enough to come with something so good so quickly.

"Let's get Ryan angry she seems like she'd be more likely to get mad faster than Aiden would," I agreed.

"Everyone knows what to do then?" I asked and they bobbed their heads up and down.

"Sibuna?" I placed my hand over one eye and waited for them to do the same.

"Sibuna."

**Did you like it? I'm trying to make it so that Aiden's one of those protective brothers so sorry if it seemed like he was being too harsh to Ryan. Sorry again that it took me so long to update. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	4. Say What Now?

**Here comes another drama chapter…**

**Chapter 3- Say What Now?**

**Aiden's POV**

I sat at the table eating breakfast already for school; only Mara, Fabian, and Jerome were there.

Mara and Jerome were whispering together about something that I'd make sure I'd find out about later.

Fabian kept looking at that door in between bites waiting for someone or something. Then Amber came down talking excitedly to Nina who wasn't listening.

I saw Fabian's eyes light up and I didn't blame him, even in her uniform she was drop dead gorgeous.

Her hair spilled over her shoulders and her blue eyes were flawless and hypnotically beautiful.

My admiration was short-lived when she sat next to Fabian smiling angelically and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and grinned widely.

I was envious of the two of them and tried to eavesdrop on Jerome and Mara's conversation as I stabbed at my eggs and bacon.

"Trying to murder your breakfast?" the sweet voice of Nina asked suddenly giggling a bit. I looked up at her then down at my plate.

My eggs were completely demolished and unappetizing.

"Umm, yeah I was thinking of becoming a Cereal Killer," I said, saying the first lame joke that came to mind.

I head slapped myself mentally, but surprising Nina giggled a little more.

Fabian glared at me before turning to Nina taking all her attention from me once again.

Dad was wrong; Nina wasn't the main concern at all, that Fabian character was.

I was fine with the others but he had to go, I'd make sure that he would.

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock. Oh no!

School was starting in fifteen minutes and I remember Nina telling me something about a five minute walk over.

I threw my uniform on, brushed my hair and teeth, put on some mascara and eye shadow nothing too heavy for today, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs.

Everyone was filing out of the house and I sprinted to the dining room, snagging a large chocolate muffin before darting outside.

Aiden grabbed my arm roughly pulling me to the side of the hall once I had gotten to the school.

"New plan, Fabian's our main target instead of Nina alright?" he demanded and I stared at him.

"No, she's the reason for all this and I won't let her go unpunished," I retorted angry.

Getting angry too Aiden loomed threateningly over me, "I'm in charge here. Don't take her out alright? Besides your Collector buddy wants her alive."

"He wants all of them alive Aiden, that means Fabian too," I reminded him.

Then the other Anubis residents came up to us and Aiden quickly let go of me and plastered a fake smile on his face before they noticed anything.

"Hey guys what's up?" Nina asked curiously and I saw Aiden's fake smile turn into a genuine one.

So that's why he doesn't want to hurt her, too bad for him. "Nothing," I replied casually.

"Come on then, let's all get to class then," Mara suggested and we all followed her to first period, French with Mrs. Andrews.

I sat in the back of the room and Alfie plopped down next to me smiling goofily.

I smiled back and pulled my gray notebook out of my bag. I grabbed a black sharpie too and continued to graffiti over it.

Looking up from my drawings I noticed some things. Nina and Fabian were sitting together and Amber and Aiden were right behind them. Patricia sat with the other American Eddie, and Jerome and Mara sat together. Mick and Joy were together too. Very coupled-up I decided, well except Alfie, Amber, Aiden, and me.

Amber and Alfie still probably had feelings for one another and Aiden totally likes Nina that traitor.

I'll set him straight soon, and if he doesn't listen to me maybe the Collector will knock some sense into him for sure.

No one would destroy my opportunity to avenge Dad, no one.

**No POV**

Feelings swarmed around the Anubis members; jealousy in the case of most, anger, betrayal, joyfulness, sorrow, and contentment.

They mixed around confused and torn, not able to make sense of the world around them.

If they couldn't sort through them and settle the burning fires in their hearts soon they'd be consumed and never be able to return.

**Did you like it? Sorry if it was confusing/really short. Anyways Rufus isn't the Collector, it's someone completely unexpected. To get things straight here's a list of who likes who.**

**Nina-Fabian**

**Fabian-Nina**

**Aiden-Nina**

**Joy-Fabian & Mick (not as much)**

**Mick-Mara & Joy (not as much)**

**Amber-Alfie**

**Alfie-Amber & Ryan**

**Ryan-No one yet**

**Jerome-Mara**

**Mara-Jerome**

**Eddie-Patricia**

**Patricia-Eddie**

**Don't forget to review and give me some ideas for the next chapter!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	5. Jealousy

**Drama and Aiden and Ryan's Father is revealed!**

**Chapter 4- Jealousy **

**Aiden's POV**

I sat at the breakfast table waiting for Nina who I realized always came to breakfast extra early, probably because if not everything would be eaten by Alfie, Eddie, Mick, and Patricia.

Sure enough Nina came down in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Nina," I greeted smiling widely as she sat down in her regular seat and me, being awesome, had taken the chair normally occupied by Fabian on her right.

"What's up Aiden?" she asked sweetly grabbing some of the food that was laid out before her.

_Gosh she was beautiful_, I thought.

"Not much, how about you?"

Nina cocked her head to the side, something I found adorable, and then answered, "Well, we have a French test today that I'm planning on acing."

"And how do you plan on doing that? I heard from Alfie that it was supposed to be super hard," I informed her.

Nina gave me a cute little smirk and replied, "My mom taught me how to speak French, and my dad taught me Spanish. I'm trilingual."

That made me way curious; I wanted to know more and more about this mysterious girl.

"Why'd your parents let you come to boarding school? You're so wonderful I would think they'd never want you to leave."

That made her blush furiously and it also brought tears to her eyes as well.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked quickly then added, "Because if I did I'm so sorry Nina, I-"

"It's okay Aiden. My parents… They died in a car crash a few years back. I applied here and got in on a scholarship so I could start fresh in a way," Nina explained trying her hardest not to cry.

"You can go ahead and cry Nina. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm really sorry for asking," I apologized and Nina nodded sadly letting the tears fall.

Standing up I gave her a hug, a hug that she returned might I add. She sobbed into my shoulder and I rubbed her back soothingly until someone cleared their throat.

We turned to see Fabian standing there, clearly jealous. _T_

_hat's right you little git, she likes me and not you,_ I sneered mentally and he got the message.

All that was ruined though when Nina whispered Fabian's name and immediately went over to him, and began hugging _him_ instead of me.

"I miss them so much Fabian," she cried.

He smoothed her hair and just held her not saying a word. I couldn't believe this; didn't most girls want guys to tell them that everything was going to be okay?

Why not Nina?

Then I remembered Nina wasn't most girls.

**Nina's POV**

When Aiden brought up the subject of my parents I couldn't help but break down. I'd hugged him yes, but the whole time I had wished he was Fabian.

Then, miracles of miracles Fabian had come in.

Unlike everyone else he didn't tell me that everything was going to be fine. He knew that I hadn't it when people tried to give me false hope.

Instead he just held me and that was more than I could ever hope for. I wish that I didn't have to find this stupid mask, but I did.

I couldn't keep putting it off, tonight I'd get the rest of the Sibunas and we'd figure out the spider's use.

We'd get the mask soon, just not right yet.

**Fabian's POV**

I have to say when I saw Nina and Aiden hugging I wasn't too happy.

But then the way Nina's face lit up when she saw me and immediately ran to me I couldn't help but feel a little stupid.

Nina was hurt and Aiden had just been comforting her, at least that's what I told myself.

To Aiden I could tell their hug and meant more to him and had boasted his confidence to try and take Nina away.

But I knew better, to Nina it was a brotherly hug like if she'd hug Jerome or Alfie (Not Mick though, they don't ever really talk).

Seeing the look of anger Aiden was giving me over Nina's head I knew that he wouldn't stop till Nina was his.

Too bad for him I'm not going down without a fight.

**Ryan's POV**

I can't believe that Aiden has a crush on that little she-devil!

This is absolutely awful he'll ruin everything we've worked so hard for.

Aiden prides himself on always being so smart but for a genius he sure was an idiot. Sitting on my bed I examined small old notebook that my father had left for me.

It was leather bound and the small clasp that held it closed was gold. In elegant swirling silver letters across the cover were my dad's initials.

I traced the letters thoughtfully thinking back to when he was alive. He's promised Aiden and me a life that we would live together forever and ever.

Just a happy family for all eternity. Looking down at the notebook gently undoing the clasp I sighed deeply.

That happy little family forever would never happen, my dad was dead and it was all Nina Martin and her friends' faults.

I vowed that I, Ryanna Chadwick Zeno, would avenge my father. Rufus Zeno.

**Cliffhanger! Can Sibuna stop this crazy chick and her less crazy brother from killing them? What about the Collector? How does he fit in to all this? Who is he anyways? Sorry I've been putting off the mystery I promise the next chapter will be centered around it.**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	6. Safe for Now

**More mystery! (But still some drama…)**

**Chapter 5- Safe for Now**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian had bailed out of going to the Egyptian Exhibit movie and has web-walking like a pro.

"What now?" he asked holding up one of the little spiders. Alfie had dropped the big one revealing its 'daughters.'

"Hang them up I guess," I shrugged and carefully placed mine on. Fabian and Patricia did the same and the door opened up.

Quickly I darted through ignoring Fabian's shouts. Once I was through the door closed and bright red angry eyes flashed brightly.

There was a hideous face and I pounded on the door relentlessly.

"Help! Help me Fabian please!" I pleaded crying. Then the door slid open and Fabian was there to hold me.

All the ribbons had disappeared and my friends gathered around us. After I'd calmed down we made our way into the next room.

The thing I'd originally thought was some horrible creature was instead some kind of giant metal medusa-looking structure with little vials on the end of a couple of her snake heads.

Surrounding us were loads of bottled up, multicolored bottles filled with mysterious substances. I grabbed one and took a little whiff of the closet.

_Christmas,_ I thought.

"Look at these," Fabian commented pointing to the words around the room.

He took out his phone and began talking pictures. "Got them," he announced and I smiled gratefully.

We were finally getting somewhere! "Okay, we'll work on them tomorrow. Let's go," I told everyone and they sighed relieved.

They all filed out except Fabian who stayed back with me. "Do you want to go see that movie? We never got to," Fabian pointed out smiling.

I nodded smiling and we continued talking until we'd reached my door.

"Goodnight Nina," Fabian whispered.

"Night Fabian," I replied and gave him an unexpected hug.

"Thanks for everything, you're the best," I told him and then left him stranded alone in the empty hallway.

I wish I could tell him how much I cared about him, how I'd never wanted to break up in the first place I thought that was what he wanted.

Love sucks.

**Aiden's POV**

I pretended to be asleep when I heard Nina and Amber leaving and talking to Patricia.

I decided to follow them from a safe distance. When they reached the kitchen I hung back and listened intensely.

"We all know what to do right?" Nina asked double-checking. A chorus of yeses sounded and she asked yet another question. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna," they replied in union.

_What in the heck in Sibuna? _ I wondered and waited another second but no sound.

Peering around the corner I saw that they had all disappeared. _What the-? _

Not knowing what else to do I crept back to my room and pulled out my dad's journal once more maybe he'd written something about secret passages.

I flipped through the pages till I found something useful.

Jerome has found a passage to the basement where he says the ankh pieces along with the elixir is hidden. For his sake he better be telling the truth… The passage way was in the kitchen through the dark gray oven. That girl's necklace opens it. I drank almost all the elixir and Jerome betrayed me, next time he's alone

"Huh, so Nina's necklace opens the oh-so-secret passage does it? Maybe it's time to get my hands dirty," I mused aloud grinning evilly as I closed the journal, placed it in my drawer, locked it, and strung the key unto my necklace.

There, no one will ever get to it, my secrets all safe and sound resting in peace undisturbed for now…

**I really need some advice for the next chapter okay? Tell me what you want to happen and what you want to find out about! PLEASE! R&R!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	7. The Resident Ghost Pays a Visit

**Just so you guys know that last part in chapter 5 was supposed to by Ryan's POV not Aidens'.**

**Chapter 6- The Resident Ghost Pays a Visit.**

**Ryan's POV**

I was all alone in the house, walking from place to place trying to find something but not knowing what. As far as dreams go, this was one of my strangest yet.

Normally in my dreams I'd be attacking Nina and her friends, finally tasting satisfaction as they fell limp to the ground below.

When I was getting to the point where I thought this dream was completely and totally lame a dark, black spirit materialized in front of me.

After seeing her Egyptian wear I quickly went through all of my memorized notes. Isis? No. Bast? Definitely not. Senkara? The crown! It was her.

Okay, so I'm trapped in a dream world with an evil, crazy forgotten ruler who probably wants to kill/hurt me. Great.

I stood my ground and waited as she neared me.

"You will help the Chosen One or suffer my wrath!" With that frustrating sentence she grabbed my neck and a burning pain filled within me.

Gasping, I woke with a start which also caused Nina and Amber to jump awake.

"Are you okay Ryan?" Amber asked. Shakily I nodded and tried to get my breathing under control.

"Bad dream?" Nina questioned. Another nod.

After glancing at the cloak I thought I might as well get ready for the day. I bent down to grab my uniform making my hair slip forward.

Amber and Nina both gasped loudly and I quickly spun around.

"What is it?" I demanded at their horrified faces.

They pair looked at each other and Nina attempted to sound casual as she said, "Interesting tattoo on the back of your neck that's all."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a tattoo Nina."

In response she handed me a compact mirror and I stood in front of the vanity, sure enough there was a tattoo of a jackal. The mark of Anubis.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. All I wanted was revenge, not some stupid curse. No, no, no."

"Wait, you know about the curse?" Nina questioned.

Since I was already screwed I said, "Well yeah I know, Aiden and I have studied Egyptian history all our lives. Our dad was obsessed with it."

"Who's your dad?" Amber asked innocently.

"Rufus Zeno." And now for more obnoxious gasping.

**Sorry it's really short, I promise that I'll write more I just need some ideas is all.**

**_ThingTwo =D**


End file.
